Believe Me
by Sweet.Melody817
Summary: Betrayal. It hurts, but sometimes there's room for forgiveness. Sometimes there's room for the love to return. Zutara oneshot. Read & Review


It's Zutara and I really don't want to give stuff away since it's only a oneshot so Read & Review everybody.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If you thought I did you have serious problems.

**Believe Me**

Katara ran as fast as her legs would carry her stumbling into bushes and trees. She didn't seem to notice, her whole body felt numb._ How could he do this to me? _Her vision blurred with tears, Katara tripped over a tree root and finally collapsed to the ground.

She didn't understand it. How some one could be that cruel. She had loved him, she loved him so much it hurt but now... No, she still loved him. As betrayed as she felt, as much as she wanted to punch his scarred face off, she still loved him.

A twig snapped behind her and her eyes immediately hardened,"Go away." there was no emotion in her voice and that's what shocked the prince the most.

"Katara, listen to me." he moved closer as if to embrace her.

She took a step forward and water-whipped him across the face."Listen to you! I listened to you alright. Long enough for you to trick me into leading you to Aang! Long enough for you to betray me and destroy the world's LAST HOPE! It was their last hope, Zuko! Why should I listen to you? Why should I belive any of your lies?" The water-tribe girl wiped away the tears on her cheeks, but she wasn't fast enough. Zuko attempted to embrace her but Katara hissed and pulled back.

"Katara, I made a mistake, I'm sorry I tricked you, but believe me, the love was real. I love you Katara, try to believe just that one thing!"

Katara turned her head away to stare into the lake. The moon was so beautiful, so happy. It was almost like it was laughing at her. _What an idiot. What a fool._ It seemed to be saying.

"I'm not going to make the mistake of believing you ever again." she aqueezed her eyes shut as if she was having a bad dream and looked away.

"Don't worry. My father," rage glistened in his eyes at the word father," doesn't have your friend. We escaped."

"What do you mean _we_?" her eyes narrowed.

"None of your business, peasant!" he stopped as the fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

Suddenly Katara noticed the many scraped and bruises Zuko was covered in. She winced as she noticed a huge gash on his left shoulder._He deserves it, _said part of her, _you should just walk out right now and leave him to die for what he did to you._ Katara blinked a few times to get those thoughts out of her head._ He would've helped you. Back when you were still enemies he would've helped you._

Katara made up her mind and drew a long snake of water out of the lake and formed a glove around her arm. "Hold still" first she worked on the bruises the water seeping into them and making him healed again. Then she began to gently massage his shoulder, the water slowly stopping the bleeding. Katara smirked,"Start talking."

So under that graceful full moon he told her everything. He told her of that fateful day he walked into the war room. He told her of how he spoke out when he shouldn't have. How he refused to fight his father and was punished for trying to save lives.

She lay her head against his chest and sobbed as he explained why he constantly hunted them. He was hunting for his father's acceptance. And how when he finally came back victorious with the avatar, it was all ripped out from under him. His father looked at him like a tool to help him win the war, not like a son. And Zuko told Katara, how without even a word, his father had ordered guards to lock up his only son, forever.

" I helped your friend escape. I have no place there anymore. I have a place here with you. Believe me when I say this: I love you with all my heart and I always will."

Katara stared into his eyes and knew that every word he spoke was the truth. She knew that if she had said she didn't love him it would be a lie.

And under that full moon, she leaned in for a kiss. A kiss full of all the feelings she had locked inside her for the last hour. Under that full moon she realized that she would always believe what Zuko said, because that's what true love is truly about.


End file.
